Conexiones entre personajes
Las conexiones entre personajes se refieren a los "grados de separación" entre los personajes en Lost. Este concepto describe la distancia social entre cualquier persona en la Tierra, basado en sus conocidos. El promedio es 6, y éste ha inspirado muchas teorías sobre la interacción humana, incluyendo un juego de cultura popular llamado "Seis Grados de Kevin Bacon" (Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon). Algunos, si no todos los personajes tienen uno o dos grados de separación entre ellos. La probabilidad de que esto que ocurra entre los pasajeros de un avión es bastante astronómica. La distancia de separación entre los personajes es seguramente una gran parte del puzzle/misterio de la serie. ' Sincronicidad Las conexiones entre los diferentes personajes de ''Lost representan, a través de la ficción, el fenómeno de Sincronicidadhttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sincronicidad. Carl Gustav Jung definió el fenómeno de sincronicidad como conexión acausal para referirse a la coincidencia temporal de dos o más sucesos sin que haya causa aparente entre ellos. La sincronicidad es una técnica habitual en literatura, y numerosos autores han utilizado situaciones de sincronicidad en sus novelas. Siendo una técnica literaria, no parece tan extraño pues que los guionistas de Lost hayan decidido utilizarla para aludir a cuestiones temporales (sincronicidad quiere decir la unión del tiempo) y a algunos de los fenómenos arquetípicos de la obra de Jung. Casos Las siguientes conexiones entre los personajes sucedieron en localizaciones con excepción de un hotel, de un aeropuerto, o del avión durante o inmediatamente antes del vuelo. Esta lista se clasifica según cuando las conexiones pueden observarse (por un segundo en episodio, en el cual se reconocen los 'cruces'). Primera temporada * Sawyer pasó ante Boone en la comisaría de policía australiana. * Sawyer habló con el padre de Jack, Christian Shephard, en un bar australiano. * La hija del hombre que Jin supuestamente tenía que asesinar estaba viendo la televisión cuando durante un segundo se puede ver una noticia de cuando Hurley ganó la lotería. * Mary Jo fue con Sawyer a un hotel; ella también era la muchacha de la lotería que anuncia los números ganadores de Hurley. * Ken Halperin, consejero financiero de Hurley, mencionó que poseía una compañía de cajas en Tustin, compañía donde trabajó Locke, porque al comprobar Hurley el manifesto del vuelo, Locke menciona que residió en Tustin. Segunda temporada * Cuando Sarah sufre un accidente de coche, choca con Adam Rutherford, padre de Shannon/padrastro de Boone; Jack optó por atender a Sarah, dando por resultado la muerte de Adam Rutherford. * Jack y Desmond se cruzaron cuando subían y bajaban las escaleras de un estadio en algún momento del 2001. * El manager de Hurley, Randy, también fue gerente de Locke de la fábrica de cajas de Tustin (donde vive Locke), que es propiedad de Hurley. * Hurley comentó un CD de Driveshaft en una tienda de música. * Se puede ver a Sayid en la televisión cuando Kate va a ver a su padre, Sam Austen. * El Beechcraft que Locke y Boone encontraron fue el avión nigeriano de tráfico drogas que transportó al hermano de Eko, Yemi. Charlie y Eko encuentran a Goldie no tan lejos de allí: este es el hombre que trabajó con Eko y no lo dejó subir al avión, y en vez de él, subió Yemi, y por lo tanto fue el hombre que le salvo la vida a Eko. ("Deus Ex Machina") ("The 23rd Psalm") * Sawyer y Gordy se reunieron en el local donde trabajaba la madre de Kate, Diane, que era camarera. * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack y Widmore Labs fueron patrocinadores del globo de Henry Gale. * Cuando Sayid tropezó con el Ejército de los Estados Unidos, el Sargento Sam Austen, padre de Kate, que era más joven, llevaba una foto de su hija. * Locke inspeccionó la casa del amor no correspondido de Sayid, Nadia, tenía previsto comprarla. ("Lockdown") * Hurley, la madre de Locke (Emily Annabeth Locke), y Libby fueron al Instituto Mental Santa Rosa. ("Numbers") ("Deus Ex Machina") ("Dave") * Ana Lucía viajó a Australia con el padre de Jack, Christian Shephard. ("Two for the Road") * Christian Shephard golpeó a Sawyer con la puerta del coche cuando la abrió para ir al bar, donde más tarde los vemos compartir unos tragos. ("Outlaws") ("Two for the Road") * Richard Malkin fue el psíquico que Claire visitó varias veces y la obligó a tomar el vuelo 815. Más tarde Eko fue a visitar a la hija de Malkin, Charlotte Malkin, le dijo que la resurrección de su hija fue un fraude. ("Raised by Another") ("?") * Desmond y Libby se reunieron en un café y ella le dio un velero para su carrera por el mundo. * Kelvin Inman interactuó tanto con Sam Austen como con Sayid durante la Guerra del Golfo. Posteriormente, Desmond y él esta juntos en el funcionamiento de la estación de El Cisne. * Rose y Bernard, mientras viajan en Australia, adquirieron un coche. La placa de matrícula del coche era la misma que tenía Sayid sobre su camión en "The Greater Good". ("The Greater Good") ("S.O.S.") Tercera temporada * Charlie y Hurley descubrieron en la escotilla un grupo de música llamado Geronimo Jackson, nunca habían escuchado hablar de él; Eddie Colburn más tarde fue visto por Locke llevando una camiseta con la misma cubierta del álbum. ("The Hunting Party") ("Further Instructions") * Juliet utilizó para su hermana el mismo test de embarazo que Kate y Sun. * El ex marido de Juliet fue atropellado por un autobús que lleva la publicidad de Barras Apollo. Kate come algunas Barras Apollo en la escotilla, y también son anunciados en la cancha donde entrenaba Desmond. ("Adrift") ("Not in Portland") ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * Desmond reconoce a Charlie en una calle de Londres. ("Flashes Before Your Eyes") * En la oficina de Charles Widmore, este cuelga una pintura del ex novio de Claire, Thomas. Pero Thomas aún tiene la pinturas años más tarde, cuando él y Claire están juntos durante su embarazo. * En la cancha donde entrena Desmond, se anuncian las Barritas Apollo, Fundación Hanso, Oceanic Airlines, Gannon Car Rentals, Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack y Exposé. * Claire y Jack tienen el mismo padre. * Locke, su padre, y Sawyer terminan en la misma isla. * Locke y Hurley ven Exposé, la serie de televisión donde Nikki fue estrella invitada. * Kate se reúne con Cassidy, la ex-amante de Sawyer. * El padre de Locke es el hombre original que estafó a los padres de Sawyer. * Emily (madre de Ben) dio a luz a Ben en las afueras de Portland, donde a Juliet le dieron información falsa sobre Mittelos Bioscience, que se encontraba "justo a las afueras de Portland". * Charlie detiene un robo de un hombre hacia Nadia, el viejo amor de Sayid. Cuarta temporada * Tras escapar de la Isla, Hurley es perseguido por la policía por las calles de Los Angeles, y posteriormente custodiado para ser interrogado por el agente Mike Walton, el antiguo compañero de trabajo de Ana Lucia. Mike, de hecho, cuestionó si Hurley había conocido a Ana en el aeropuerto o a bordo del avión, pero Hurley mintió y negó haberla conocido. *Hurley recibió la visita de un hombre llamado Matthew Abaddon tiempo después del accidente, de quien más tarde se descubre que reclutó a Naomi, Miles, Charlotte, Daniel y Frank poco antes de enviarlos a la Isla. . *Cuando Desmond sufre traslados temporales de su mente, va a visitar a Daniel en la Universidad de Oxford en el año 1996, después de que Daniel le dijera que fuera allí. * Sun ve en la televisión la serie "Exposé", en la que aparece Nikki doblada al coreano. * Desmond descubre que Charles Widmore es el propietario del Kahana. * Richard Alpert estaba en el hospital donde Locke nació, y cuando este tenía 5 años le hizo una visita. * Locke es visitado por Matthew Abaddon en el centro de rehabilitación. Quinta temporada * Jenna, la portera que recibe a Hurley en el aeropuerto de Oceanic y le permite entrar al avion en Exodus - Part 3 mas tarde, aparece como la secretaria que atiende a Desmond en la Universidad de Oxford en , cuando este le pregunta por la familia Faraday. Sexta temporada *Sawyer intenta sacar para comer una barrita Apollo de la maquina expendedora del hospital y lo ayuda Juliet. Gráfico A continuación está un gráfico de las conexiones antedichas de flashbacks conocidas para los personajes importantes de la isla; para conservar el espacio, los detalles omitidos (haga clic en los enlaces a revelar 1, 2 o más conexiones). Las conexiones de abajo incluyen conexiones directas e indirectas (con múltiples personajes de flashbacks o lugares). P.e. de conexiones indirectas: Desmond -> Kelvin Inman -> Sam Austen -> Kate Notas: * Los grupos musicales como Driveshaft y Geronimo Jackson se excluyen. * Véase también el cuadro completo en: Apariciones de Personajes Conexiones directas * Boone y Shannon son hermanastros. (La madre de Boone y el padre de Shanoon estuvieron casados) * Jin y Sun están casados. * Bernard y Rose están casados. * Michael es el padre de Walt. * Claire es la madre de Aaron. * Rousseau es la madre de Alex. * Jack y Claire son medios hermanos -Tienen el mismo padre-, lo que hace que Jack sea el tío de Aaron. * Nikki y Paulo eran amantes. Conexiones en un hotel, aeropuerto o avión Las siguientes conexiones ocurrieron inmediatamente antes o durante el vuelo, y no se cuentan como una notable conexión. Primera temporada * Jack se sentó al lado de Rose en el avión. * Charlie corrió en el avión pasando entre Jack, Rose, Boone y Shannon. * Jin esperaba en fila, detrás de Jack. * La discusión que tienen Michael y Walt en un hotel la noche antes del vuelo hace que Steve se despierte. * Jack y Ana Lucía se encontraron en el salón del aeropuerto antes de tomar el avión. * En el aeropuerto, Locke pasa cerca de Michael cuando hablaba por teléfono con su madre. * En el aeropuerto, Jin pasó delante de Sayid mientras caminaba hacia el baño. * Cuando Hurley va corriendo en el hotel antes de tomar el vuelo, este trató de entrar en un ascensor lleno de gente, entre ellos estaba Charlie. * Hurley trató de adelantar a Arzt en la fila. * En el avión, Arzt ayuda a Claire a poner su equipaje en los compartimentos. * Hurley le levanto el dedo pulgar a Walt cuando ya estaba en el avión. * Sayid le pide a Shannon que cuide su maleta Segunda temporada * A Rose se le cae el frasco de píldoras accidentalmente en el aeropuerto y Locke, aún en su silla de ruedas, las recogió por ella. * Ana Lucía estaba en la fila detrás de Jack y Jin cuando Jack le habla a la empleada sobre el ataúd de su padre. * En el aeropuerto, Libby interrumpe una conversación entre Eko y Charlotte Malkin. Tercera temporada * Nikki y Paulo se encuentran con Shannon y Boone en la sala de espera. * Category:Listas Category:Historia Category:Temática recurrente